


Divine Order

by iceprinceholmes, Moon_Pegasus



Series: Divine Series [9]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Breasts, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Edging, Euredian is dom, Euredian's L O G I C, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fake Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Euredian, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? What Plot?, Pseudo-Incest, Raulus is a little shit, Raulus is dom, Raulus is peeping tom, Slow Teasing, Teasing, Thirsty as hell, Threesome, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, and then rough and hard fuck, basically Raulus is controlling Euredian, blowjob, but not really, but take the hotness and thirtiness seriously, but... DADDY RAULUS, by him we mean RAULUS, can you blame him?, clowning, for the sake of 300 ffs, is this consider threesome?, like... Raulus just horny for both, please dont take it seriously, probably, pseudo sex controlling, technically, we are both thirsty for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pegasus/pseuds/Moon_Pegasus
Summary: Euredian wanted a Pink-Haired and Blue-Eye child so he made a deal with Raulus, but it was an unorthodox one.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Divine Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/gifts).



> to all the cultists that needed some release and to Yesh who is stucked in the wood and need to be fed.
> 
> [DISCLAIMER] --- this work is a bit similar to 'Divine Altar' although it just in the concept ;; so please proceed with caution and read the TAGS before continuing.

“A-ahn~ E-Eru!”

The silent night was filled by the sound of Yerenica’s sultry moans and the wet sounds from her lower body part. Yes, all of it came from her. A sudden realization came into her mind in a harsh manner. 

Yerenica blushed at how she was a moaning mess just from Euredian’s tongue. She moved her hand to his head, intending to push him away. That plan was ruined when the man’s tongue touched her sensitive spot, taking her closer to orgasm. She bucked her hips, hand ended up puling his face closer, locking him completely against her cunt. The satin sheet was crumpled by her gripping fingers that needed something to release her sense of urgency. 

Euredian’s face couldn’t be seen for a long time now. The older man had run his wet muscle along with the opening of Yerenica’s pussy, soaking it with her essence. He had buried his head between Yerenica’s legs for an hour, enjoying himself with the addictive taste of sweetness. He never stopped moving his tongue around, creating pieces of lovely music that tightens his slacks.

He ran his tongue around the outer labia, spreading her wetness there then slowly moved to her opening. He knew there was one part that his wife wanted him to touch, but for now he ignored it. He thrusted his tongue slowly inside her, exploring her tenderness. 

“S-Stop! T-Teasing--- Euhn!”

The wet cave clenched around his tongue and as he pulled back slightly, he could feel a gush of wetness hitting his chin. In the last hour, Euredian had brought Yerenica so close to the edge but each time he backed down causing her to have this mini orgasm, making her gushed her juice out.

Her taste and sound enough to make Euredian’s libido continued to become unbearable. His slacks already felt so tight that he had to give his hard rod some release. The feeling of his own hand against his raging boner was enough to make him groan in pleasure and in return giving Yerenica more stimulation causing her to clench tighter.

“Ah--!” 

Euredian moaned when he could finally sense her walls tightens around his tongue for the second time that night.The vibration from the sound he made added more stimulation, causing the woman to moan louder.He moved his fingers harder to stimulate the protrude clit, not wanting to wait any longer for her liquid to come inside his thirsty mouth.

“T-There----! Ahn-- no-- If you-- do-- E-Eru!”

He got his wish just seconds later as Yerenica moaned wantonly with her back arched.

A satisfied groan came from Euredian as eagerly drank all her sweet nectar. He glanced up and found the orgasmic face of Yerenica could only be described as wanton. She had her mouth wide open, releasing lewd moans, and her arm covering her beautiful eyes.

“N-No--- Ah--!” 

Her dirty whimpers, crying out for him to let her rest only made Euredian wanted to push her even more. He wanted to make her beg, make her submit her lewd body and mind completely to him. The very thought of Yerenica whimpering because of him made his cock twitched in need. 

With that in mind, Euredian didn’t stop his tongue. He continued to thrust his tongue, albeit slowly, inside her sensitive cunt, helping Yerenica to ride the orgasm.

Euredian pulled back slightly, ran his thumb along the outer labia, so close to the needy hole. 

_ How lewd, only for me. _

He was proud of the view. His tongue alone had caused her to squirt and become needy like this. He dragged his thumb up, closing in to her hard nub. He had paid less attention to the sensitive nub, but now after her first orgasm. He wanted to see what kind of noise Yerenica could make when he touched her there.

“E-eru! Enough-- No more!” Yerenica whimpered, trying pulled his hand away from her sensitive part. However, her body just moved against his touch, wanting to be touched.

The sound of her begging with such a desperate voice was enough to stroke his dominant inner-ego. 

_ Yes. She will be whimpering under my care when the time comes. _

“Are you sure? Your body is moving on its own against my touch.” His voice had turned lower and filled with lust. He stroked her hips slowly, before he leaned down and trailed soft kisses along the pale skin.

“E--Enough… Enough~!”

Yerenica whined, bucking her hips as now she reached with both of her hands, trying to stop his hands from moving again. Euredian could see her eyes already glassy and filled with tears. The usual bright sky-blue eyes somewhat look darker because of lust. It was an adorable sight.

“Well--- if you say so.” Euredian hummed and stopped rubbing her with his fingers, instead he focused on trailing light kisses all over her body.

For now, he would hold back. Euredian smirked as he thought about the plan that he had for his pink-haired wife.

_ I’m sorry Yerenica, but you still have a long night ahead of you _ .

The light kisses were accompanied with light touches along her body. Euredian avoided the areas that were erogenous to her, but he made sure he gave kisses close enough to those spots. A little tease but never touching.

Once he reached her chin, Euredian cupped her cheek, deep violet eyes met with the blue ones.

“You need to taste yourself.” Euredian said demandingly before he captured her lips passionately. He bit her lower lips and the moment she parted her lips, he slid his tongue inside her.

Yerenica moaned as Euredian thrusted his tongue inside her. He tasted a mix of his saliva and her own sweetness that easily made her drunk. Euredian held her face in place as he deepened the kiss. He tangled his tongue with hers and he could tell when Yerenica was trying to match up with his pace, trying to take control.

The usual meek Empress, slowly turned into a wild kitten, licking with wet muscle with her own. Euredian couldn’t but groan trying to keep dominating her but everytime he thrusted his tongue to her, she did the same thing. It turned their kiss sloppy, wet and just lewd.

Yerenica was too into it, lapping Euredian's tongue, trying new moves to pleasure herself and to dominate her man. Euredian surely enjoyed this. His violet-red eyes lazily looked at her closed pairs, enjoying the free pleasure that was given to him.

But before she could go any further, he backed out first, leaving Yerenica whimpering for the loss. He watched his woman, cheeks flushed, mouth open with her tongue still out. He could see the trail of saliva that connected them together.

“Gorgeous,” Euredian mumbled before he leaned down and sucked on her tongue. It caused Yerenica to moan.

It was different from their previous kiss. This was just Euredian, sucking and pleasuring Yerenica’s tongue, treating the wet muscle the same as he treated her sensitive nub. Euredian still held her face in place as he sucked and lightly bit her tongue.

It was dirty and yet Yerenica obediently stayed still, keeping her tongue out as Euredian took his time playing with her. The silver-haired moaned around the tongue, making Yerenica whimpered as he sucked it.

“Eung--!” Yerenica whimpered as Euredian started to move his hand along her curve, going downward. He had turned another part of her into an erogenous zone and he wasn’t planning to stop his treatment.

“Your body is such a lewd one, princess.” Euredian whispered as he pulled back and watched the intoxicated expression on his wife.

“Ah---.”

“Your whole body is trembling too,” Euredian moved his hand slowly toward her needy hole. “And you’re even wetter down here. Are you so close just from me sucking your tongue?”

Yerenica just let out another whimper. It was as if she’s bewitched by the red eyes. She kept her mouth open with her tongue out with drools escaping from the side of her mouth. Euredian had memorized all expressions of her when they’re making love but this one was new and Euredian wanted to see more.

“If i touched you right here..” His index finger hovered the sensitive clit, not touching but so close that he could feel her throbbing, “Will you cum for me? Or do you only need me sucking your tongue again to have you cum?”

Euredian tilted his head curiously before he leaned closer to her tongue again, “We’ll find out. Don’t hold yourself back,  _ princess _ .”

Euredian wrapped his lips around her tongue, sucking hard. This time he was determined to make her reach her orgasm from this alone. He kept his index hovered so close to her throbbing nub as his tongue tangled with her own. It was lewd and Euredian continued to treat it as if he was pleasuring her clit.

“Eek--! Ahhhh--!” The moan that came from her mouth was accompanied with her back arched and wetness that Euredian could feel covering his fingers.

It wasn’t long since her first orgasm and yet Yerenica came again just from him sucking and playing her tongue. As a reward, Euredian  _ finally _ pressed his index finger against her red nub. It caused Yerenica to buck her hips and he could hear a loud wet sound from her hole.

Two consecutive orgasms.

Euredian groaned as he pulled back and noticed that Yerenica had her eyes almost rolling back behind her eyelids as her body was washed with pleasure. He hadn’t even started with using his divinity to stimulate her and yet Yerenica was already this sensitive.

**[How pretty. Already limping without a touch from our divinity.]**  
  


***

A week ago.

Euredian was glaring toward the wolf that was happily lounging on his sofa and looking at him all haughty.

“So you are saying, if I let you do  _ this _ you will grant my wish?” He tapped his finger against his desk, trying to restrain himself from lashing out toward the god.

[I’m sure there is nothing wrong with your ear child.] Raulus huffed, rolling his eyes before fixing his gaze to Euredian again.

“Why should I trust you? Last time I made a deal with you, you didn’t keep your end of the deal.”

**[Honestly. I only agree to give you a child that resembles my baby. You didn’t ask for pink hair and blue eyes.]**

Euredian was tempted to throw the book on his desk toward the god, but he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It’s true that Deckard might not look like his wife, but he did take after Yerenica in certain parts. The smile and laugh were the two things that came to mind.

“I must be crazy to be doing this---.” Euredian muttered to himself but of course Raulus heard it.

**[I’m not threatening you, I’m just offering. If you let me guide and see things through your eyes, I’ll grant that wish of yours.]**

Sometimes Euredian wondered if Raulus truly was a benevolent god when he was doing things like this. It was more suitable if Raulus was god from the underworld. 

_ What kind of god would make such a deal with his own descendants anyway! _

**[It is because it’s you and crumbs that I’m making this kind of deal. You know I don’t grant specific wishes like this. It is taboo for me to do so.]**

“Stop reading my mind.” Euredian hissed as he continued to glare at the wolf who truly wasn’t afraid of poking the Belgoth’s owner.

**[So, do you agree or not?]**

*******

**[Yes, Child, I want it. I want to see her wanton face more. Give it to me, Child.]**

A satisfied groan could be heard from the one who controls Euredian’s action. Raulus, who had been watching the situation from the start, demanded his child to do more. It was the very reason why Euredian was so daring and experimental in his act toward Yerenica. The reason why he had teasing her to no one until she was a mess.

This was another show for Raulus, seeing his rude child became so obedient in the hands of pleasure and at the same time watching his favourite crumbs overcome with pleasure. 

Euredian sneered at the request. He was pissed when he remembered the pack they made. 

_ I didn’t know a God could be so demanding and this lustful. _

**[Oh don’t be so rude. You should know where all your libido came from and don’t you want to come yourself?]**

There was smugness in the God’s tone and Euredian couldn’t argue anymore. After all, this little  _ performance _ was where the God had a say on what he could and could not do. And right now, Euredian wasn’t allowed to come or touch himself directly. Raulus had edged him with words since the very start of the session and Euredian had no choice but to press the base of his rod, stopping himself from coming, stopping it by force.

**[Even a drop of your cum is precious, hmm? You don’t want to miss it in this round, am I right?]**

_ Shit.  _

Euredian froze. Another round without cumming inside Yerenica? Euredian wasn’t even sure what would happen to him if he didn’t get to release himself. It was already hard to control his body but another round without release meant his lust will takes control over his mind and body, fucking Yerenica restlessly.

**[Then be a good boy, and I’ll let you cum. You can do that much.]**

Euredian didn’t answer, he was pissed at the God and knew that if he opened his mouth he would snap and offend God, and he won’t get his release or be able to enjoy his princess. At this rate he knew that this was blackmail in a way but Raulus did make sure that this would be pleasurable for him.

_ What’s next then. _

Euredian eyed Yerenica who was laying on the bed, legs spread open, so vulnerable and looked utterly willing to be taken.

**[We haven’t played with her plump breasts. The two nipples are already aching and begging to be touched.]**

Euredian looked down and noticed that both nipples were already hard. His mind couldn’t help but remember how he used to drink from them when she was lactating. The thought that perhaps after this night he would be able to do that again enough to make his cock twitched, releasing more pre-cum.

**[See that Child? Her nipples are waiting to be eaten by you. What are you waiting for?]**

The words that were whispered in his mind sounded almost like temptation and Euredian had his gaze fixed on them while his hands slowly moved, as if he was enchanted. He cupped both breasts, causing Yerenica to mewl.

“E-Eru, s-stop.” She arched her back when Euredian started kneading her twins slowly. “T-Too much.”

“Do you really want me to stop? They are aching and so hard.” Euredian mumbled as he leaned down toward the right nipple and blew hot air, his eyes didn’t leave Yerenica’s face. His lips already so closed that the heat was transferred to her nipples. “Your niples are telling me the truth, Yenni.”

“Ah--!” She arched her back, trying to wiggle away from Euredian, but the man had her firmly in his hand. 

**[Oh look at her, saying no when her body reacts so lewdly like that. Starts trailing kisses on her pale skin, child and put your knee against her wet cunt.]**

Euredian should feel weird that Raulus was practically talking dirty in his mind about his wife and what he should do to said wife, but then he complied to God's wishes. He wondered if he was truly that perverted as he trailed light kisses on Yerenica’s right breast.

“Eunh! D-Don’t!” The moan that escaped her lips was quickly muffled and Euredian watched as she covered herself. The muffled moan turned almost like a shriek when Euredian pressed his right knee against her leaking core, rubbing harshly on the right places.

Yerenica bucked her hips, rubbing herself against the silk pants that Euredian still wearing while he is peppering her breast with kisses and bites. While his mouth was busy on her right breast, he kneaded its twin and his thumb started moving up to the areola and closer her hard nipple.

**[Yes. Pinch her nipple. She loves it when you do that.]** Raulus groaned, almost sounded like he was enjoying himself. 

And Euredian followed the order with no complaint. He pinched and tugged the hard nipple gently causing Yerenica to squirt right against his knee while her moan was muffled.

“Mmmmh---!”

Euredian sucked on the pale skin, leaving a red kiss mark before going up, closer to the hard tip. He could feel Yerenica grinded against his knee, probably not realizing that she was doing that.

“Even after coming twice your body still wants more.” Euredian whispers as he pulled back slightly, watching Yerenica’s wanton expression before he took her right in his mouth and sucked.

Yerenica arched her back, her hand quickly grabbed the silver hair and pulled him closer, keeping Euredian in place while her hips continued to grind against his knee.

“Ah! Oh, g---god.”

**[No need to call me with a voice like that, crumbs. I do hear you.]**

Raulus chuckled and the idea that Yerenica was screaming for the god was enough to make Euredian jealous. He sucked harder, licking and biting the nipple while kneading her breast, determined to make Yerenica screamed his name and only his.

Raulus, took a glance at his child who was burning with jealousy. His actions were harsh, full of force, intended to show the clueless empress that she was only his. This image unconsciously made Raulus's rod harden. 

Raulus loves the idea of making his child lose control of his behavior. He wanted to see more of his wild side, the usual uptight child breaking down all of his walls. Only from his words. Yes, he loves to see him weak under his orders.

**[Heh, see that child? Her sweet mouth, screaming my name, forgetting that you're in front of her. Shouldn't you do more?]**

Euredian growled, his mouth sucking harder on her breast. His fingers pinched the red nub brutally. The God's words took a toll on him and he didn’t show any intention to stop of goading Euredian.

**[At the end of the day, I will be the one screwing her, filling her with my seeds. You don't want to see me knocking her. right?]**

_ Damn you, Raulus! Don't you fucking dare. _

**[Then do more, child! Satisfy her!]**

Euredian moved to the other breast, sucking the nipple hard while he started kneading the other. He made sure he let his mark on both, claiming Yerenica’s body as his. He played with her nipples and breasts until she was whimpering and writhing underneath. Her moans filled up the room again and he could feel his knee all wet from her juice.

“E-Eru! D-Dont! Stop--- p-playing--,” Yerenica moaned, arching her back and tugged Euredian’s silver hair before continued, “---like that!”

Euredian didn’t stop. Not even when Yerenica was moaning and pleading for him to slow down. He knew how her body reacted and Euredian planned to push her until the very end. He even started to grind his erection against her hips, groaning around her hard nipple.

**[Mhhmm-- Yes--- just like that, such obscene face she makes,]** Raulus groaned in Euredian’s mind,  **[Don’t cum yet, make her cum again.]**

Euredian almost whimpered when he heard Raulus’s order. This would be Yerenica’s fourth orgasm of the night and he still hadn’t his release. He could feel his balls tensed up, probably already turning blue from all the edging.

“Y-Yeni, can you---” Euredian groaned as he looked at his wife, “Can you cum again for me? Just another one.”

The empress shook her head, whined when she heard the request, “N-No, c-can’t, just---.”

Euredian knew that her cunt was very sensitive after coming three times. 

**[Such an insolent baby. Why don’t you teach her a lesson.]**

Euredian didn’t know what came over him, probably Raulus’ seductive whisper and the lust that already turned his rational off, but he pulled back and easily grabbed Yerenica’s waist, turning her over on all her four, face against the sheets.

"Are you ready to cum again, Yerenica?"

Her body shook, what he said sounded scary for her right now. She is too tired from her previous orgasm. Yerenica immediately shook her head desperately. She can't make it for another round. 

"Please… No more… I can't make it- Ah! Eru!"

Yerenica is on the verge of crying, which was cute in Euredian eyes. She looked so submissive, an innocent body tainted by lust, her mind saying enough but her body left her wanting more. 

Euredian saw her fighting with her own filthy desire. He managed to lock her down with his strong hands. He lowered his body, his clothed hips grinding into her nakedness, adding unwanted friction to the weak woman. 

**[Now, now, dear child. Look at you, all bothered to release. That’s not good. Remember, you can only cum inside her and at my command alone.]**

Euredian could hear Raulus’ teasin tone but he ignored it in favour for pressing himself against her wetness. It was huge, Yerenica could tell from the way his slacks felt so… thin against her. His bulge, already huge, waiting to fly out into her cunt. 

“Try for me, didn’t you say that you care for my well-being? I’m not well until you come again, princess.”

“N-No, I-I can’t…”

**[Lift her ass and spread her legs. An insolvent child should be spanked.]**

Euredian growled when he needed to pull away from Yerenica, but he did as the God asked. He lifted Yerenica’s hips up, making her wet hole facing the ceiling and for his eyes to see. He could feel Raulus opened up their connection and he knew that the God had the same view as him at the moment.

The pink wet cunt that was twitching in need.

Euredian ran his roughed palm along the pale buttocks, watching Yerenica shivered and trying to move away. 

“Will you cum or not, princess?”

“I-I can’t.” 

**[She needs little push. Come on, give her a good spanking, child.]**

Raulus didn’t need to give the order twice because the next moment, the room was filled with the sound of his palm hitting Yerenica’s right buttocks.

“Ahhh!” and Yerenica’s yelp almost sound like a scream. For a moment Euredian thought he had hurt Yerenica but----

**[Look at her hole twitching excitedly, so delicious. Do it again. Harder. It will make her squirt.]**

Euredian had his gaze on the pink hole and he noticed that more wetness had leaked out. He let out as groan at the sight and quickly lifted his hand again.

One slap for each cheeks and both time he was rewarded with the sound of his wife’s moan and begging.

“S-Stop. E-Eru, I---.”

**[Yes… What a good child for me.]**

Raulus was panting… Hard. His hand was at his standing dick, stroking up and down, eyes halfway closed. Raulus wanted to close his eyes, but if he did that he wouldn’t be able to see his child turning more shrewd and he would miss the sight of his baby’s wanton’s expression.

Euredian somehow could see what the god was doing, in an odd way it made him aroused even more, an encouraging act to make him more  _ daring _ . He swatted the now slightly pink cheek again, causing Yerenica to squirt, almost close to her orgam.

“Ah-- Ah-- Dadd-!” Yerenica moaned when Euredian’s slap hit so close to her core that she had to bite the sheet underneath to keep herself from screaming.

However, both Euredian and Raulus froze when they heard her and it was like their brain was rebooting. Euredian had heard that absurd many times before but there just something with the way she said just now that made him react differently.

**[That--]**

Something snapped inside Euredian that he didn’t want to waste time anymore. He pulled his slack down, releasing his hard leaking cock, then slammed inside the twitching wet pussy that he had been wanting to feel for so long. A sudden gush of pleasure spread all over his body that he couldn’t help releasing his divinity to Yerenica.

“F-Fuck!” 

“Yes! YES! Argh Yerenica! Hah… hah… More!”

He made sure that he bottomed up, buried deep inside, with that one thrust inside her. It was bliss and Euredian tried not to come just from that first thrust.

“S-So tight.” He groaned as he held on to Yerenica’s hip, keeping her still while her inside was sucking and clenching around his shaft.

_ Yes. Yes. All mine. Mine.  _

Euredian panting and groaning were getting louder as the warmth cave started sucking and Yerenica rolled her hips, all needy and wanted him to move, attracting Raulus’s attention who had been stunned in the last few seconds because of that one word.

Euredian could hear the sound of tongue clicking in his mind, but he didn’t care. He was inside his wife and he was about to fuck her----

**[I didn’t take you as someone who messed his promises.]**

Euredian stopped all of his movement when he heard a tint of wrath in the God’s voice. He was pissed. Euredian had messed up and he was sure that Raulus would prolong his denial.

**[Now, now. What shall I do with two insolent children?]**

_ I-im sorry… _

**[Tsk. Your prideful ass should have listened to me. Now, we’re not done with crumbs’ spanking. Keep your cock inside and do it again.]**

Euredian almost let out a whine when he heard the order. He could already imagine the feeling of being inside while spanking her.

**[Make her cum and I want to hear crumbs saying that word again.]**

The silver hair straightened himself, while his mind trying to understand what Raulus was asking of him.  _ That word again _ .

“E-Eru, wha-” Before Yerenica could finish her question, Euredian had landed another slap on her red buttocks and the way she clenched around him was enough to make him groan in pleasure. 

“Say it again, princess.”

“E-Eru, aah!”

Another swat and Euredian trying hard not to come just from the way Yerenica tightened up. It almost felt like he was being drained and he really could not do this anymore. He needed release.

“S-Stop, I c-can’t--.” Yerenica pulled the sheet underneath her while her hole continued to tighten as Euredian buried deep inside. “C-Close, E-Eru, aahn!”

She was begging. She was close and Euredian knew it.

“Say the word again, princess and I’ll let you come.”

“I- I don’t understand, please don’t joke around…” Another slap and Yerenica arched her back, moaning in pleasure.

“You just need to say the word princess. Calling me with that title you love very much…” Euredian leaned down, kissed the end of her spine as his hand kneaded her red cheeks. “The name that I had asked you to stop, such naughty little princess, still keeps calling me that.”

Another slap landed to her buttocks. It sent a burnt sensation to her already sensitive skin.

“Please… A-ahh! Please D-daddy… I want you…”

“What do you want princess, where?”

“Your cock daddy, move inside me….” Euredian straightened up and saw Yerenica tilted her head to look at him. Her eyes all teary, pupils blown wide with lust, “----Please, daddy.”

**[Make her scream child.]**

It was the permission that Euredian needed. He thrusted his hips harshly a few times, making Yerenica moan loudly, then stopped again. “Like that princess? Is that what you want? If yes, you have to beg for it.”

“Yerenica wants your cock slamming my pussy, daddy! AHH!”

Euredian thrusted his cock, hard and deep inside, stratling the princess and caused her to moan loudly as she reached her fourth orgasm.

**[Cum, for me crumbs]**

“Daddy!” 

Euredian could feel her walls tightened, a pressure for him that was enough to make him reach his orgasm.

_ Please… I can’t hold it anymore _

**[Cum now, child. Cum real hard, deep inside her womb.]**

Euredian let out a long groan, finally being able to feel the pleasure of orgams. He thrusted his dick deep inside, until he could feel his tip reaching her cervix and came. He spurted out jets of hot sperms, painted every inch of Yerenica’s walls. Her womb was warmed for the first time that night. 

The feeling of being filled with hot spunk made her clenched again, milking every drop of Euredian’s sperms into her womb. It was a long release from all the pent up desires and the two just stayed like that all connected.

Euredian had rested his forehead against Yerenica’s spine while holding her in place as he felt the afterglow of his first orgasm washed over him. He almost saw white and felt like his mind was shutting down. It was intense even for him but the feeling after the release was just perfection.

**[Don’t think this will be the end, child. You wanted to cum, then you cum plenty tonight.]**

It was a promise and Euredian could only deem the god with a groan while he tried to calm himself but even after that first orgasm, he was still hard inside her.

_ Please. Give me a second _

Euredian was sure he was about to collapse on top of Yerenica but before that happened, the young Empress laid down, changing their position to spooning. It seemed that the last orgasm had drained her too.

He was tired, his orgasm last was long and hard. He wanted to curse Raulus for the way he denied his orgasm in the last hour or so, but it also gave him a blinding pleasure.

Euredian could still feel his unsatisfied cock standing proud. He groaned, too tired to even attempt anything. He looked at the sprawled empress, almost passing out from their heated activity.

He felt movement when Yerenica moved next to him, he opened his eyes and found the sky-blue eyes looking at him. Her gaze was still filled with lust but there was something there. He watched as her dainty fingers reached out and touched his chest, slowly rubbing his skin in circles.

Those fingers slowly going down to his abdomen, feeling his hard abs then to the v-line of his hips before stopping right next to his erection. She took her time, not moving or touching his aching cock until she slid down positioned herself close between his legs.

“Princess?” Euredian’s mind was still not fully functional after his orgasm but his body seemed to know what his wife planned.

His cock twitched excitedly, releasing more precum on the head, as Yerenica leaned down. Her hand wrapped around his base as her soft lips pressed gently right on the tip of his cockhead. She trailed kisses down his shaft, while her other hand reached out for his testicles, starting to massaging them, giving both fair treatments. Her mouth never stopped the kisses, moving up and down every side of his cock.

“F-Fuck, Yen---.” Euredian automatically had his hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangled with the pink hair as he tried not to buck his hips or push her down to take her. He didn’t take his eyes off his beautiful wife who was now paying attention to his aching rod.

**[Look at my baby, taking initiative to pleasure you, child. Don’t you dare close your eyes for a second. Keep them on her at all times, she worked hard for you.]**

_ Damn, you’re showing favoritism. I worked hard taking all your denials. _

**[Of course, i am. She looked utterly delightful taking your cock like that.]**

_ Just, please. Let me feel the pleasure peacefully _

Raulus chuckled when he heard his child almost pleading,  **[Sure, you just need to listen to my order.]**

The look of satisfaction on Euredian’s face was breathtaking as Yerenica pressed her soft lips against his underside. His forehead was scrunched, trying hard to focus on the pleasure while quarrelling with the God. 

A sudden gasp could be heard as Yerenica’s fingers touched the tip of Euredian cockhead. Euredian threw his head back, his silver hair damp from his sweats. 

“Again, Yerenica… There! Yes…!” Euredian tugged her hair gently causing her to moan against his shaft, giving him more stimulation.

**[Keep your eyes on her. You want to see her obscene expression as she is licking your cock.]**

Euredian growled as he tilted his head to look at his wife again and he was greeted with the sight of Yerenica licking his shaft, from the base heading upward while her thumb slowly rubbing his cockhead.

“F-Fuck!”

Just like Raulus said, Yerenica had such wanton expression. She was enjoying his cock as if she was tasting the best thing. He watched her tongue slowly reaching his tip and just swirled around before finally taking inside her mouth.

“--Ugh!”

**[Don’t buck your hips so suddenly, unless you want her to choke.]**

Euredian tugged on Yerenica’s hair gently, causing her to look at his eyes.

“Suck here too, daddy?” There was just something with the way she said the word daddy while wearing that flushed expression on her face. It made his cock twitched and Euredian tried very hard not to thrust right to her mouth.

“Y-Yes, suck daddy right there..” He caressed the pink hair, guiding her back to his cock tip and Yerenica closed her eyes as she wrapped her mouth around the wet cockhead.

Wet lewd sound came from where Yerenica was sucking his cockhead. This wasn’t the first time that she did this so she knew all the sensitive spot and Euredian didn’t have to guide her. He just needed to control himself not to thrust his cock or pull Yerenica down, making her choke on his cock.

**[Actually that would be a pretty sight. She is already drooling on your cock.]**

Euredian watched as Yerenica wrapped both her hands around his base, squeezed him slightly while she was sukcing and licking his tip and shaft where her hands didn’t cover. It was an erotic sight watching her saliva mixed with his precum.

**_Yes, my child. All lewd and sexy, I need more of these two lusting at each other._ **

Raulus's hand was moving along with Yerenica’s hand, mirroring her movement, to play with his hard rod. He moaned loudly, reaching Euredian’s mind, making him wonder what the hell was he doing up there.

The god hummed when he managed to distract his child as he stroke his own rod while watching the way his favourite crumb took Euredian inside her mouth. However, this time, Euredian bucked his hips and pulled her head down, thrusting his cock almost choking her.

“--Heumpph!”

Euredian groaned as he watched Yerenica trying not to choke on his dick. She writhed slightly, feeling herself aroused as Euredian started face fucking her.

“Ah-- Fu--ck. So eager to suck daddy’s cock, you are.” Euredian pulled the pink hair gently, guiding Yerenica to take his cock.

**[Look at my baby, rubbing her legs together because she is itching again. How long are you just going to enjoy your mouth? Should I join in to pleasure her other end?]**

Euredian growled inwardly, trying to make the God backout form this.

_ Don’t. You. Dare. She is mine alone. Mine. That was only a life-time chance for you to fuck her freely. _

Euredian was feeling threatened by Raulus’ words. He felt an urge to show him that Yerenica was his and it would always be that way. Even when a God is his rival.

This made Euredian’s inside burnt, both with lust and furry. He moved up from his lying position, and pulled Yerenica’s mouth off him. Again, denying his own orgasm but he had important thing to do. He proceed to pin Yerenica and stared deep into her blue eyes.

“D-Daddy? What happened? Don’t you like it?” Her cute, confused face made Euredian’s cock twitched, wanting to devour her, keeping her in his protection.

“You are mine alone, Yerenica. Keep that in your mind.”

“Wha--! Ugh!” Yerenica gasped when Euredian pressed his tip inside her, this time slower than before so she could feel every part of him grazing her inside, slowly filling her up.

“Can you feel it? My cock, sliding inside your wet tight pussy. Remember it Yerenica.”

Yerenica moaned, nodding her head and just when there’s few inches left, Euredian thrusted his cock hard, burying himself deep in her. He kept his pace slow, trying to make Yerenica remember his shape, his size, how he felt like sliding inside and out from her hole. Yerenica moaned, arching her back and Euredian could feel her cunt tightening around his cock. He almost come from that alone.

“F-Full.. So full.”

Euredian cupped her flushed cheek as he leaned down and devoured her lips into a kiss while her hole was slowly being moulded for his shape alone. He stayed inside her for a moment, her process his shape. He rolled his hips, still buried deep inside, touching places that Yerenica loves. He was so deep that his testicles rubbed her skin. 

“A-ah… Daddy.. Move…”

“Aren’t you sensitive, princess? This pace is not enough for you?”

“N-No! Move, Euredian! I want you to move faster!” Yerenica tried to move her hips, clashing up with his. But Euredian pinned them down to the bed.

**[Such demanding little slut.]**

Euredian heard Raulus’ groan in his mind and he couldn’t help but agree. His Yerenica might look sweet and submissive but when he had teased her too much, she would turned all demanding it was such. Especially when her face is already so messed up with tears and saliva like now.

“How demanding, you know I don’t like it when you act like a little slut.” Euredian growled, biting her lip as he thrusted his cock hard and deep to remind Yerenica who’s in charge.

**[How daring you are child, showing your dominant side, when you can’t even get it done.]**

_ I’ll give it to you, the moment you see me fuck her, you’ll be a cumming mess. Watch me. _

Raulus was amused at this sudden dominance, yes. Just what he need to finish his night. 

**[Then? What are you waiting for? Show me.]** He already had his hand on his dick, preparing himself for the last show.

Determined to show him, Euredian went into full dominance, trying to forgot his existence, just when he regularry had sex with his Yerenica. Just the two of them. When he can show the world his whimpering princess is his only, his baby.

“Good princess will get what they want if ask nicely, Yerenica.”

Yerenica whimpered, begging him to thrust faster. Her hand went to her breast to add pleasures, but again, Euredian wouldn’t let this. He pinned up his wife’s hand above her head. Allowing himself to fully admire her plump breasts without their frames.

“D-Daddy..” Yerenica whimpered as she archedd her back, “P-Please, move.”

“I don’t like the way you beg. Nicer, Princess, just like how I taught you.”

Yerenica looked at him with flushed cheeks, “D-Daddy, please f-fuck my cunt.”

Yerenica was acting like such a nice princess that Euredian couldn’t help but slammed hard into her tight wanting cunt. Euredian kept holding her hands as he started fucking her fast and deep. He rolled his hips and watched as Yerenica consumed with lust again.

“Ah---! Y-Yes! There!” 

Euredian thrusted that spot that made Yerenica lost her mind for a split second. Euredian groaned feeling her walls tightening around him, keeping him deep inside.

**[Yes. Fuck her harder, child.]** Raulus bucked his hips to his hand. His cock had been aching and hard since the very start and right now he could feel his orgasm closing in. He was cursing in his mind as he watched the sight of two of his favourite children getting close to their orgasm too.

Euredian growled when he heard Raulus’ voice giving him order, he almost forgot that the God was enjoying this little show he put on. A burst of pride came rushing in his blood, especially as he knew that Raulus enjoyed watching this completely dominant-submissive relationship between the two was his favorite after all

Euredian fastened his pace, positioning her hips so he could enter deeper and at the right angle to hit her spot. He could already see the redden hip, knowing that it’ll bruise in the morning.

“E-Eru! Ahn! Ahn! There! Again Eru!”

Euredian hit the spot faster, his free hand making its way to her clit, pressing it down while moving in circle. Euredian could feel Yerenica is loving the added stimuli, her walls clamps on his dick a little too tight.

“Eru! Eru! Cumming!”

“W-wait for me, don’t cum first. You can do it.”

“No! Eru, p-please.” 

Euredian tried to focus on reaching his orgasm, knowing that Yerenica would listen and try harder to hold back a little while longer. His moves became sloppy and desperate when he was nearing his high, so he leaned down to her, “cum”

Yerenica came hard, screaming Euredian’s name when she could finally cum. Euredian followed after her, with a last full thrust, he kept his cock deep inside while he shot all of his hot semen straight to her womb.

**[Yes! Pour it all out! More! More! Cum Harder. Yes… Take it all out to her womb. Don’t stop!]**

As if being pushed by Raulus’s words, the cum kept on coming out from Euredian’s dick. He then started to move her hips, wanting to let out more of his sperms. The prolonged stimulation was too much for the both of them, but Euredian still managed to do it till the last drop.

“E-Eru… Stop it… I can’t take it anymore...”

Raulus watching the whole thing unfold had his hand now fully covered with his own released. He had came the moment Euredian ordered Yerenica to cum. The look of pure ecstasy on her face and then the pure lust of Euredian was enough to push the god to the edge of orgasm.

Euredian dropped on top of Yerenica, face on her breasts, panting really hard. He probed his body up with both arms, looking at the almost-passed out young empress, not wanting to crush her. Euredian kissed Yerenica’s temples, his hand the side of her breast, whispering praises for her.

“You did well, Yeni.” 

Euredian swiped her damped hair strands from her face to make it easier for her to catch her breath, waiting for her to calm down. “Breath, Yerenica. Slowly. You did a great job.” Euredian tried to guide her breathing when he was also still catching his own breath.

He caressed her side slowly as he slowly pulled himself out, watched Yerenica whimper at the sudden movement and emptiness.

“Eung---.”

“Shh, it’s alright. Deep breath love, you did wonderful.” Euredian peppered her face with kisses, just soft and full of love while his hand still caressing her side, calming her down. He waited until Yerenica’s breathing returning to normal before he moved away from her body.

With his last strength, he got up from the bed to get a wet towel, wanting to give the best care he could give after exhausting her with their activity. He quickly headed toward the en suite bathroom and came back with the already damped towel.

“It will be a bit too much, I’ll be careful.” Euredian gently rubbed the wet towel all over her body, making sure he wasn’t too harsh when he touched her sensitive area. 

By the time he was done cleaning her, Yerenica was already fast asleep, clearly exhausted after their couitus. Euredian carefully moved her to her side of bed, covering her with a blanket before he joined next to her.

“Sleep well, love.” Euredian wrapped his hand around her petite body and moved closer to her. He lifted her leg over his waist before he slowly slid inside her again. He was still half-hard and he wanted to make sure none of his spunk leaked out.

After all---

“I hope you keep your promise this time.” Euredian said out loud as he rubbed Yerenica’s back in a soothing manner.

**[You know I never back down from a promise, child. Such little faith you have on me.]**

Euredian glare at the empty air but he was sure Raulus got the message.

**[Pink-haired and blue eyes child, right?]**

“Yes, a mini Yerenica.”

**[A mini crumb. She would be an adorable one.]** Raulus hummed while Euredian just nodded his head, agreeing with the god.

“She will which is why you need to keep your end of the deal.”

**[Of course, stop worrying. Now sleep, child. You should worry about how you're going to explain this whole thing to my baby.]**

Euredian could hear the teasing tone and he knew that Raulus was right. He would need to explain things to Yerenica, but he could think about that later, for now---

He looked down at his sleeping wife in his arms, finding her very beautiful even sleeping like this. He smiled as he gently caressed her cheek.

_ I am truly the luckiest person. _


End file.
